


Sore Toes

by Deyanira



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Fluff, Gratuitous amounts of fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-20
Updated: 2013-08-20
Packaged: 2017-12-24 02:34:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/934198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deyanira/pseuds/Deyanira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carlos decides to teach Cecil how to dance. It doesn't work out so well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sore Toes

**Author's Note:**

> I’m having writer’s block for the Big Bang in another fandom, so I thought this would help. Carlos tries to teach Cecil how to dance, which leads to sore toes. The song is “Te Amo” as preformed by Manny Manuel, because it’s a good song. I’ll add a loose translation at the end.

There was an awkward air in the room, soft music playing in the background. And perhaps Carlos did try a little too hard to teach Cecil something a little too complicated. His body, though growing in age, moved easily, hips swaying, swishing back in forth in tempo with the song. The scientist was not the best dancer, but he had a sort of fluidity learned over time.

Originally, it was his own idea. Teaching the Voice of Night Vale a dance or two surely wasn’t against the law as far as he was aware. The scientist even went as so far to ask Cecil if it was legal, seeing as pens and other writing instruments were not. “Oh yes, dancing is legal. It’s actually encouraged as a form of communication!” The radio host’s voice was bright and encouraging. “Besides, it is the official language of Night Vale, at least for now.”

"Oh, I see. I had no idea. I listen to your show, but I must have been in the middle of something else when it was announced. Your laws are quite strange. Will you, ahem, dance with me?" Being nervous was easy, especially around Cecil. Though they were together for a few months at this point, Carlos still felt the need to be formal. Everyone seemed to care for Cecil very much, and any screw up on the scientist’s part was scrutinized. While they did have their shared moments on the couch and in the bedroom, daily life was an attempt at familiar and formal. The radio host was easygoing, already comfortable with their relationship. Carlos was still reeling from the scientific improbability he would find love by simply moving towns to study the unusual occurrences. This wasn’t a Hallmark movie, it was real life. At least, he would like to think that way. The town was easily ripped from a horror novel, but he found some innocence in it.

Bit by bit, the scientist grew to love the fair little city he now called home. Mostly because of Cecil, but he could never admit it. The song playing changed to one he enjoyed more, an slower rhythm. They were sitting on the couch at this point, embarrassed by the dancing debacle just minutes ago. After Carlos asked him to dance, they made an attempt. Cecil’s body was not as fluid when it came to moving within a rhythm. After stepping on his boyfriend’s toes one too many times, the radio host quit. Hearing Carlos’ groans of discomfort and the occasional ‘unf’ created small waves of guilt. “I’m sorry.”

"No, don’t worry about it." He stood up, offering his hand to his dejected partner. "We can always try again. Besides, I enjoy this song, and it’s a shame to let it waste." Carlos hummed along, pulling Cecil up into form. "It’s not hard, just let me lead." The dance was simple, easy to learn. "I should have started here in the first place. I’m sorry, Cecil."

"Don’t apologize. I should be the one doing so, after all." Their conversation ended after, allowing the music to carry them away. Soon enough another song played, one after another. Eventually Carlos began singing them, just for Cecil. "Ay, si pudiera entender, porque tanto cambiaste mi vida y borraste mi ayer." The words easily rolled off of his tongue, causing the radio host to tuck his head into Carlos’ neck. "Cuando todo parece romperse ya te abrazo con todas mis ilusiones, te detengo en mis brazos, te hago dormir mientras mi corazón me hace decir “Te amo”, y no lo puedo evitar te amo, a por eso me haces llorar.”

The song ended shortly thereafter, silence worming into their ears. “You made progress, Cecil.”

"Neat!" The scientist reluctantly released his partner moments later, a soft smile melding on his lips. "Let’s do it again some time."

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo, translation of the words as follows:
> 
> "Oh, if I could understand, you both changed my life and erased my yesterday."
> 
> "When everything seems to break, and I embrace you in my own illusions, I keep you in my arms, do you sleep? while I tell you, "I love you," and I cannot help but love you, because of this I cry (or mourn)" Really, really loose translations. It is late and I am far too lazy to do a proper one (aka as my mom if the verbage is wrong because I’m pretty sure it is). This is what I get for living in an English speaking country and not able to practice. OTL I hope y’all enjoyed it anyway.


End file.
